In boating, a fender is a bumper used to absorb the kinetic energy of a boat or vessel berthing against a jetty, quay wall or other vessel. Fenders are used to prevent damage to boats, vessels and berthing structures. Contemporary “rubber” fenders evolved from commercial fishing buoys at least in the 1970's, and have not significantly changed. Primarily they are inflatable bladders in a shape of a ball or cylinder. They are difficult to store and require significant space. Inflatable designs exist but require additional effort to inflate and deflate in conjunction with their use and storage. Accordingly, a need exists for fenders which require less storage than the typical fender without requiring inflation mechanisms to be carried on board the vessel.